Arat (TV Series)
Arat is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a former high-ranking member of the Saviors. Overview Although her personality is not well known, Arat appears to be a loyal, cruel, and formidable woman. She was shown to be extremely loyal to her leader, Negan and as a result she was well respected and trusted by him, acting as one of his personal lieutenants when he was leader of the Saviors. Arat is shown to be very capable of cold blooded murder, as seen when she mercilessly killed Olivia on Negan's orders and would have killed Rosita or Eric had Negan told her to. It is also shown that she is not above torture and mutilation as seen when she held her knife to Rosita's face after she attempted to kill Negan and cut it as revenge for her actions. After Negan was defeated, she gave up any hostilities towards Rick's group and would try to stop violence in the group. Before her execution, she appeared to be remorseful for her past actions. It is revealed that she was not above killing children either as it is revealed that she personally and sadistically murdered Cyndie's eleven-year-old brother after the failed rebellion against the Saviors initiated by the Oceanside group. While she claims Simon would have killed her otherwise, this may have simply been an excuse to save her own life. Despite Arat renouncing Negan's leadership and attempting to redeem herself from her past, her actions and past cruelty would never be forgotten nor forgiven by Cyndie who exacted vengeance by executing her. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Arat's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Arat somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which she subsequently joined upon where she was appointed as one of Negan's personal lieutenants. Arat aided her group in terrorizing other survivors and communities around the area into subjugating to Negan's will, where their victims would be forced to give half their supplies in exchange for not being murdered. At some unknown point later, Arat was among the Saviors that executed every male survivor above the age of 10 from the Oceanside community under Simon's orders. She personally and sadistically killed Cyndie's brother, telling her "no exceptions" when Cyndie begged for her little brother's life. Season 7 "The Cell" Arat radios Dwight to inform him that Gordon had fled the Sanctuary. Negan answers Arat and lets her know that Dwight will meet her at the gate. "Service" Arat is among the Saviors to raid Alexandria for supplies, weapons, and furniture and gives the order for everyone to begin looting after Negan's opening remarks to Rick, Rosita, and Spencer. She accompanies Negan and the others as they raid the armory for weapons. However, she discovers a discrepancy with the inventory list and the guns present and accuses Olivia of lying. Later that day, Arat watches on as Negan gives his final taunts to Rick before departing. "Hearts Still Beating" When the Saviors visit Alexandria again, Arat keeps guard outside the house Negan's resting at until Rick returns from his supply run. She strictly rejects Spencer twice from talking with Negan before Negan comes out from the house and tells her she is being unreasonable, prompting her to move and let Spencer pass. Later that day, she watches from the streets along with other Saviors and Alexandrians as Negan disembowels Spencer and Rosita attempts to shoot him in retaliation, but misses and instead hits Lucille. Arat pushes Rosita to the ground in response and hols a knife to her face. After Rosita lies twice to Negan about who made the bullet she used to try to kill him, he orders Arat to kill anybody of her choice as a result of Rosita's lies. Without hesitation, Arat whips her gun out and quickly shoots Olivia in the face, killing her immediately. Negan reveals that Arat distrusted Olivia and therefore wanted her dead. After Rick returns to Alexandria, Negan orders Arat to select her next victim until someone reveals the bullet maker. When Eugene finally admits being responsible, Arat and the Saviors take him along with them to their headquarters. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Arat is among the Saviors traveling with Negan to Alexandria. Before departing from the Sanctuary, Negan orders her to give Sasha some water as she is traveling inside a coffin. When they come across the fallen trees in the road, she uses a chainsaw to help remove the branches. Upon arriving at Alexandria, Arat stands in the back of the convoy and listens to Negan's speech. When the Militia and the Saviors engage in a gunfight, Arat manages to escape with her fellow Saviors. Season 8 "The Big Scary U" Having becoming trapped inside the Sanctuary, Arat is present in the room as the Savior lieutenants discuss how to rescue Negan, how to handle the workers, and the possibility of a spy among their ranks. After Laura bursts into the room, warning everyone the workers are coming up the stairs to express their demands, she and the others try to calm the angry workers and even draws her gun on them when Regina shoots one of the workers attempting to shoot Simon. They then hear whistling and everyone kneels as Negan arrives to the relief of mostly everyone. Arat, Gary, and Laura later inform Negan and the lieutenants that a Savior took weapons from the armory and armed the workers. "The Key" Arat is part of the Savior army dispatched to the Hilltop to use their improvised weapons when Rick attacks the convoy on the road. While Arat and the others are eager to find Negan, they are told to stay put by Simon who assures them that he and Dwight will find Negan instead. When Dwight and Simon return to the crowd of Saviors empty-handed, Arat questions Negan's whereabouts but is reminded to stay in line. Having been convinced by Simon to accomplish Negan's mission on his honor, Arat joins in with the other Saviors cheering and ready to wipe out the Hilltop. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Arat and the other Saviors arrive at the Hilltop prepared to attack the settlement. After several vehicles lose their tires, she is instructed to remove the tire spikes from the road so they can further advance into the Hilltop. During the battle, Arat and the others are met with gunfire but she manages to survive long enough to escape with the remaining Saviors. "Worth" Arat plans the final assault on the Hilltop along with Negan, Simon, Dwight, Gary, and D.J. Later that day, she is among the Saviors to open fire on the other Saviors planning to overthrow Negan. She also witnesses the fight between Negan and Simon inside the Sanctuary and Simon's subsequent death. Afterwards, Arat helps capture and disarm Dwight, who was revealed by Laura to be a mole working with Rick and the survivors. Season 9 "A New Beginning" During the year and a half that passed since the end of the war, Arat was forced to work on the Sanctuary under Daryl's orders. When several crows invade the crops, she and Justin try to use a walker as a scarecrow. Daryl asks what they are doing and Arat explains, only to watch as Daryl puts it down. "The Bridge" Having moved from the Sanctuary to the work camp along with several other residents, Arat is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. One morning as Rick travels through the camp, she is greeted by Laura outside their tent with a cup of coffee. Later that morning, Arat and Regina laugh as they walk and talk through the camp, passing by Ezekiel and Carol at their tent. When a herd of walkers approaches the construction site later that day, Arat is with Rosita as they rig charges to lure the herd away. Arat asks Rosita if she could wire the explosives and when she was denied the opportunity, she asks Rosita if she trusts her. Rosita replies that she does not trust Arat, especially after she held a knife to her face and cut her face, referring to the time she tried to shoot Negan in Alexandria. "Warning Signs" While searching for a missing Justin around the woods, Arat and a small group of Saviors encounter Maggie and Kal on their way to deliver food to the Sanctuary. She looks on as Jed attempts to intimate Maggie by stealing one of the tomatoes from the supply cart. After questioning her about their missing people, Arat and the other Saviors let her pass and continue searching for their missing comrade around the area. When the work camp is informed of Justin's death, Arat and Laura try to calm the Saviors as they become furious and start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Arat disarms D.J. and tells him to calm down. Later that day, Arat is kidnapped by the Oceansiders while patrolling and is taken to their former settlement due to her being the last Savior involved in the Oceanside massacre and being responsible for having killed Cyndie's brother That night, Daryl and Maggie arrive before Arat can be killed and ask Cyndie on her motives. Arat begs for her life, claiming she had no choice and Simon would have killed her, but Cyndie reminds her how she smiled when she killed her brother. She then demands Arat to recall what she said when she killed her brother. "No exceptions," Arat says. Both remember Glenn's death and walk away, leaving Cyndie to stab Arat through the back of the head with a spear. Death ;Killed By *Simon (Indirectly Caused) *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Maggie Rhee (Indirectly Caused) Following Maggie's execution of Gregory, the Oceanside community became inspired and went after the Saviors who on Simon's orders executed all of the men and children from their group, among them Arat. *Cyndie As Cyndie makes Arat beg like she made her before killing her eleven-year-old brother, she stabs her in the back of her head with a spear. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Arat has killed: *Cyndie's Brother *Olivia *Gary (Alive, alongside D.J. and Norris) *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *10 unnamed Saviors (Alongside D.J. and Norris) *Numerous male Oceanside survivors above the age of ten (Alongside her fellow Saviors) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Arat is shown to be completely loyal to Negan and is one of his closest associates. She is shown to follow her leader's orders without question as seen when she mercilessly killed Olivia on Negan's orders. She also tackled Rosita to the ground after she attempted to assassinate Negan, showing that Arat is willing to protect her leader from danger. After Simon and Dwight inferred that Negan was most likely dead, Arat appeared to saddened by this. Arat's loyalty to Negan was shown in full as she (alongside D.J. and Norris) gunned down a group of Saviors who betrayed Negan and helped disarm Simon, who led the attempted coup. Later Arat retracts her support for Negan and betrays him. Simon Arat and Simon appear to have a neutral relationship. While Arat was hesitant to stay behind while Simon and Dwight looked for Negan alone, she complied. When Simon later returned to all but say that Negan is dead and they should get rid of the other communities, Arat, along with the rest of the Saviors shout "For Negan!". Any good terms they may have been on was completely severed, with Arat and D.J. gunning down all of Simon's loyalists who were planning to help him kill Negan. Arat watched on as Simon and Negan fought, with Negan eventually gaining the upper hand and choking Simon to death. She seemed to fear Simon to the extent that she would kill an 11 year old boy on his orders for fear of him killing her. This however could have been a lie told in the hopes of saving her own life. Cyndie It is clear that Cyndie severely despised Arat for sadistically murdering her 11 year old brother and never forgot her nor her actions. After Negan's defeat, Cyndie still maintained her hatred of her brother's killer, eventually murdering her in revenge even after Arat tearfully begged for her life. Rosita Espinosa Arat and Rosita had an unstable relationship. After Rostia attempted to assassinate Negan, Arat tackled her to the ground and held her knife to Rostia's face and eventually cut it as revenge for actions. Rosita likely deeply despised her for this. Nearly 18 months later following Negan's defeat and the end of the war and despite being on the same side, Rosita states that she still distrusts Arat due to cutting her face, much to Arat's disappointment. Rosita likely shows little or no remorse for Arat's death.}} Appearances Trivia *Arat is the first Middle-Eastern character in The Walking Dead TV Series. **She is the first Middle-Eastern female character to appear in the Walking Dead franchise. **She is the fourth Middle-Eastern character in The Walking Dead universe, preceded by Omid, Ahmad Farran and Siddiq. *Originally, Arat and other Saviors were supposed to accompany Dwight as he went after Gordon, and there was a car chase involved. However, the scene was deleted and only Dwight went after Gordon in the final version for "The Cell." **Parts of this deleted scene are seen in the S7 trailer. In it, we can see Gordon's car getting rammed by the Savior military truck and spinning out of control. There was also supposed to be a shootout. *Arat's name is an allusion to a Savior from the Comic Series, named Tara, as Arat is Tara spelled backwards. **This was done intentionally to introduce this character's TV Series counterpart without causing confusion between her and Tara Chambler. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Reformed